Helden sterben nicht
by Spiderbyte
Summary: Après King's Row, Fatale et Tracer se rendent compte de sentiments qui déplaisent assez à la Griffe, qui n'a plus d'emprise sur les émotions de Fatale. S'ensuivra un long moment de souffrance pour l'une comme l'autre.
1. Too Late, Darling

Tracer soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, ce qui lui attira le regard de Winston. - Tu soupires bien beaucoup Tracer, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? - Oui mon chou, je cherche juste les endroits clés où se terreraient les agents de la Griffe, se justifia-t-elle. - Les agents de la Griffe ou l'une des leurs en particulier ? - Winston, mon chou, arrête ! - Tu rougis , Tracer, la taquina-t-il. - Mais n'imp! En réalité, elle savait bien qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Tracer cherchait bel et bien une personne en particulier. Leur histoire était comme celle de Roméo et Juliette, sauf que Roméo était une femme et que le bal avait été un désastre. "Je l'attends toujours la scène du balcon" pensa-t-elle. Son regard se posa sur la carte détaillée qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle remarqua une plume posée dessus, la pointe désignant la ville d'Annecy. En regardant derrière son épaule, elle aperçut Ange qui tenait d'autres plumes du genre. - C'est là qu'elle vit, expliqua cette dernière. -Comment tu sais ça ? - Tous ceux qui ont connu Gérard Lacroix le savent. - Winston, s'exclama Ange. - Elle a le droit de savoir , Angela. - Bon vous avez fini vous deux ? J'ai du travail là! Les deux agents se regardèrent et sortirent de la pièce, se disputant toujours autant. Tracer soupira et maudit sa mutation dans ce service qui agissait contre la Griffe. Elle préférait piloter le Sillage. Le seul avantage était qu'elle avait le droit de rester à Londres. Elle sortit prendre l'air et s'appuya contre un mur. Regardant distraitement une araignée tissant un cocon autour du moustique qu'elle venait d'attraper, elle se laissa emporter dans ses pensées"Je suis comme ce moustique. Prise dans la toile de Fatale. Attendant douloureusement qu'elle me mange, me tortillant dans mes entraves."pensa-t-elle. Une main se posa sur sa bouche et elle fut tirée en arrière par trois hommes.

\- Assommez la avant qu'elle ne foute le camp! Elle sentit quelque chose lui frapper la tête, sa dernière pensée étant pour l'araignée.

Elle s'ennuyait, comme toujours quand elle ne faisait rien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander pour qu'on lui donne un cas, son téléphone sonna. Le numéro d'une vieille amie apparut sur le petit écran. - Salut trésor qu'est ce qu'il y a? - Amélie, est-ce que ton boss a demandé l'enlèvement de Tracer , s'exclama Angela, hystérique. - Attends ... Tracer a été enlevée ?! Quand ? - il y a deux jours. - J'arrive, Angela, s'exclama Fatale. Son cœur battait la chamade. SA Tracer? Enlevée ? Hors de question!

"Ou suis je ? Il fait froid ! Allez Tracer ouvre les yeux" Elle dut réprimer un cri d'effroi en voyant ce qui l'entourait. Elle était attachée sur sur une chaise, à une cinquantaine de centimètres d'instruments de torture. Un des trois hommes qui s'en étaient pris à elle s'approcha d'elle. - Bien dormi Chaton ? - qu'est ce que vous voulez ?! - briser une collègue, en te retirant ta volonté, murmura t'il - non! Pourquoi?! - Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, ça va faire très mal mais on s'y fait, dit il en prenant un bout de fer à marquer et en le plongeant dans le feu que ses compagnons lui amenèrent. - Tu veux que je te réchauffe chaton , demanda t'il en appuyant le fer sur la main de Tracer. Elle hurla de douleur et se débattit pour échapper à l'homme, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il retira le fer et le plaça sur la nuque de la jeune Anglaise. Deux heures durant, il répétait l'expérience, ajoutant d'autres produits tels de l'acide ou autre produit très brûlant. Sa volonté commença à la lâcher. "Fatale, chérie, tu vas me manquer" pensa-y-elle avant de sombrer dans le chaos.


	2. I need you, love

allez, dépêchez vous, on y est presque! Winston défonça la porte et regarda autour de lui. - c'est par où? -suivez moi, répondit fatale. Elle se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de projeter une mine empoisonnée vers les deux hommes qui courraient vers elle pour la neutraliser. Winston plaqua l'homme qui se tenait devant Tracer au mur pendant que fatale et Ange la libéraient.

Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Tracer était brûlée de partout, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, vestige d'un viol mais le plus frustrant était son visage, sans émotions.

Oh merde! On est arrivées trop tard, murmura Fatale avant de tomber au sol, au bord des larmes.

Tracer regarda ses amis sans comprendre, assise dans un canapé en velours, chez Fatale.

Ne peut-on rien faire pour changer ça ?

Non Winston, tu te souviens de comment j'étais quand ça m'est arrivé ? On ne peut rien faire, répondit Fatale.

Amélie, il doit bien y avoir un moyen, essaya Ange.

Les gars qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Tracer.

Fatale se crispa et regarda Ange de manière inquisitrice. Winston ouvrit la bouche et se ravisa.

La Griffe s'en est prise à toi, commença Fatale. Tracer, qu'est ce que tu ressens là ?

Le regard de la britannique sembla très légèrement surpris quand elle essaya de vérifier.

Ange, je ne ressens rien, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai juste peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Angela prit la jeune pilote dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort.

C'est logique qu'elle ait peur, demanda Winston.

Oui, au début, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restera, puis elle s'enfoncera de plus en plus dans les ténèbres et elle deviendra comme moi, chuchota Fatale, sous le choc.

Alors pourquoi toi, tu pleures ?

Fatale garda le silence, se passa les mains sur le visage et alla s'installer à côté de Tracer et Ange.

On peut juste attendre et espérer que , comme ça a été le cas pour moi, elle récupère ses émotions.

Tous se turent, échangeant des regards, réfléchissant à un moyen de sauver la londonienne.

Amélie ?

Oui Angie ?

Attends je vais te dire ça en Allemand.

D'accord, mais fais vite s'il te plaît.

Wenn hast du deine Emotionen wiederbekommen, sich in sie verliebend, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, wäre es der Fall für sie nicht? ( possibilité que le traducteur ne soit pas fiable. Elle dit :Si tu as récupéré tes émotions en tombant amoureuse d'elle, il y a une possibilité que ce soit le cas pour elle non? )

Das Weiß ich nicht, Angela, répondit Fatale. ( N.A : Je ne sais pas, Angela )

Tracer et Winston ne comprenaient vraiment rien, ce qui les ennuyait fortement.

Tracer, je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, si tu te sens pas mieux avec ça Fatale va devoir se charger de toi hein trésor, lança Angela en faisant un clin d'œil à la concernée.

Tracer hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Angela et Fatale revinrent avec des tasses fumantes. Tracer ne ressentit rien.

Scheiße!

Angela ! Calme toi, s'exclama Amélie.

On va devoir passer à plus fort...

Tu rêves ! On se sert pas des sentiments des gens, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle n'en a plus et je crois que tu en as pour deux cocotte.

Fatale soupira.

Amélie, elle a besoin de toi. Elle t'aime, enfin t'aimait, tu l'aimes, tu dois l'aider.

Pour que la Griffe s'en reprenne à elle ?! Pour qu'ils en fasse un monstre comme moi ?

Tracer posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Fatale, s'il te plaît... Je veux récupérer mes émotions, supplia-t-elle.

La jeune assassine hésita un moment.

Bon, tu as gagné, conclut-elle.


	3. Love is strong

Deux jours plus tard, résidence Lacroix

Tracer était concentrée sur ses armes, comme tout ceux qui avaient subi le Changement avant elle. Elle nettoyait efficacement les deux petits pistolets quand elle sentit une main lui agripper fermement l'épaule et se débattit violemment, tentant de faire passer l'assaillant par dessus son épaule. Celui-ci tint bon et la fit pivoter vers lui. Fatale apparut dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme.

Dis moi que je t'ai énervée, supplia Fatale.

Tu m'as énervée.

C'est vrai ?

Non, chérie, je ne ressens toujours rien, la peur est partie, murmura Tracer.

Fatale baissa la tête. Angela fit irruption dans la pièce.

J'ai cru entendre des bruits de combat, s'exclama-t-elle.

J'ai essayé d'énerver Tracer, sans résultat, expliqua calmement la veuve.

Je t'ai demandé de faire revenir ses émotions POSITIVES, pas négatives, s'écria Angela.

Mais pour ça il faut commencer avec le négatif. L'une des rares choses sur lesquelles j'étais d'accord avec Mondatta c'est que le bien n'existe pas sans le mal et donc le positif n'existe pas sur le négatif, contra Fatale.

Depuis quand tu es philosophe ?

Je ne sais pas.

Tracer regarda sa meilleure ennemie, se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

Tracer ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ta capacité de retour en arrière, demanda Angela.

Je... Mon chrono accélérateur ne fonctionnait pas...

Tracer !

C'est vrai je t'assure, se défendit-elle.

Angela soupira. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, décidant de préparer le repas. Fatale regarda Tracer dans les yeux.

Bon, je sais ce qui pourrait fortement t'énerver, tu auras sûrement envie de me tuer d'accord ?

Tracer hocha la tête. Fatale la pris par le bras et la rapprocha d'elle. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre. Fatale eut l'impression de voir un éclat disparu depuis trop longtemps dans les yeux de la britannique.

Fatale ?

Chuuut, tais toi ma jolie, répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha vers Tracer et l'embrassa doucement. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Fatale dut le remarquer car elle s'éloigna un peu.

Fatale... J'ai senti quelque chose !

La veuve soupira de soulagement.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Rage ? Appréciation ? Surprise ?

Vu son regard sur le moment, surprise, répondit Winston, que ni Fatale, ni Tracer n'avaient entendu entrer dans la pièce.

Tracer hocha la tête en regardant la sniper.

Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait, continua le singe. Fatale, tes techniques sont étranges.

A la base j'espérais l'énerver, ria nerveusement la veuve.

C'est tout le contraire, lança Tracer.

Winston la regarda avec étonnement.

Love is stronger than everything, isn't it, lança-t-il.

Yes, I guess, répondit Tracer.

Si Fatale comprenait bien, ils disaient que l'amour était plus fort que tout. La française se maudit de ne pas parler si bien anglais.

Je vous laisse je voulais juste vérifier que ça se passait bien.

Sur ces mots, il partit. Fatale regarda Tracer qui avait la tête baissée.

Bon, c'est la seule technique qui a fonctionné jusqu'à présent...

Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

Tracer rougit.

Disons que... Quand j'avais vraiment mes émotions tu n'étais pas rien à mes yeux. Ton baiser à du réveiller ça...

Tracer, je crois qu'il a tout réveillé en fait, tu es redevenue un vrai livre ouvert, plaisanta Fatale.

L'anglaise fit une moue légèrement râleuse.

Merci de ce que tu as fait, Fatale.

C'est normal, ma jolie. Au final, tu es chiante mais ça te rend très attachante, sourit-elle.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, sûres de ce que l'autre ressentait. Fatale comprenait enfin ce que la Griffe voulait. La briser, elle, pour qu'elle retourne auprès d'eux. En effet, la jeune femme avait quitté l'organisation le lendemain des événements de King's Row.

Tracer... Je suis affreusement désolée de ce qu'ils t'ont, commença-t-elle, coupée par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

Non chérie, ne brise pas ce moment, murmura la jeune pilote.

La veuve se tut, le regard plongé dans celui de son vis à vis. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, chacune voulant raviver la sensation du premier baiser qu'elles avait échangé. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Angela esquissa un petit sourire avant de sortir son téléphone et d'envoyer un message à sa petite amie, dont Amélie ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle se racla la gorge.

Le repas est prêt, murmura-t-elle, regardant furtivement le message de Fariha.

Note d'auteur : Désolée si j'ai pris du temps à publier ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous à plu.


	4. The light God gave to me

**Salut ! Je reviens avec ce quatrième chapitre, plus long que les autres, qui va se concentrer sur Pharah et Ange. Enjoy !**

 _« Le regard bleu de la suisse s'attarda sur le terrain devant elle, cherchant une armure bleue qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Ils trouvèrent enfin leur cible, volant vers eux._

 _Tu en as mis du temps à revenir, Fariha, s'exclama Angela._

 _Désol... ée, répondit l'égyptienne en grimaçant._

 _Et scheiße ! Tu es blessée, lança la blonde en voyant du sang couler le long de sa jambe, partant d'un endroit où l'armure était brisée, au niveau de la cuisse._

 _Ce n'est rien, murmura la jeune femme en se détournant. C'est juste une égratignure._

 _Je te ramène en sécurité et j'examine ça, insista la suisse en entraînant sa protégée vers son domicile._

 _Elles firent le chemin silencieusement, l'une se concentrant pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures et l'autre calant son rythme à l'estropiée._

 _Je vais ouvrir la porte, lança Fariha en sortant une clé d'un petit compartiment de son armure._

 _L'action la fatigua et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur, laissant à Angela l'occasion d'ouvrir la porte. Celle – ci prit la clé, ouvrit la porte et soutint Fariha jusqu'à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle surprit l'égyptienne en train de rougir et lui lança un léger sourire moqueur._

 _Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, demanda Pharah en regardant la suisse._

 _Juste la tomate que j'ai devant moi, murmura-t-elle._

 _C'est ça, fous toi de moi, râla Pharah en se retournant sur sa chaise._

 _Elle sentit que quelqu'un passait ses bras autour de son cou et sentit le souffle chaud de la blonde sur le haut de sa tête. Ses joues s'enflammèrent, faisant rire Ange aux éclats. Le rire de la jeune médecin résonna dans la tête de Pharah, ce rire qui illuminait ses rêves. Un jour, lorsqu'elle en avait discuté avec sa mère, l'égyptienne avait appris que la suisse appelait sa manière d'illuminer les journées des gens quand elles avaient mal commencé « La lumière que le Seigneur m'a offerte ». Cela avait fait sourire Pharah, qui avait trouvé l'intérêt que portait son amie à la foi chrétienne très mignonne. Quand elles partaient en voyage et dormaient dans la même chambre, elle adorait la regarder prier. Ça lui donnait un air tellement adorable, tellement paisible, tellement ... Angélique que l'égyptienne aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Son regard dériva sur la suisse, qui attendait visiblement une réponse._

 _Pardon, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?_

 _Je demandais si tu avais de l'iso betadine, pour désinfecter un peu ta blessure, murmura son vis à vis en la dévisageant._

 _Dans le placard de la salle de bain, répondit Pharah._

 _Le médecin disparut quelques instants et revint avec un pot jaune. Elle commença à désinfecter la blessure et à la soigner, prenant gare à ne pas faire mal à sa patiente. « Oui, une patiente, c'est ça, c'est juste une patiente. Une très jolie patiente mais c'est tout », pensa-t-elle en se concentrant dessus. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de celle-ci sur elle pendant qu'elle s'affairait. Elle savait que le rouge pointait sur ses joues, bien visible puisqu'elle était assez pâle._

 _Tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu soignes les gens, chuchota Pharah._

 _Que dis tu, demanda la blonde, peu sûre d'avoir compris son amie._

 _Je me disais que sans toi je ne saurais pas quoi faire, rectifia l'égyptienne, les joues pourpres._

 _Angela détourna le regard, gênée des propos de sa patiente. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle fit promettre à Pharah de prendre congé quelques jours, le temps de se remettre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son combat._

 _Grâce à toi, je me sens déjà mieux, merci Angie, murmura-t-elle en réponse._

 _La blonde sourit avec gêne. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à partir. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se fit tirer en arrière. Elle fit face à l'égyptienne. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, intenses._

 _Fariha..., commença Angela, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je n'ai pas pu... J'aurais du..._

 _Chuuuuut , murmura celle-ci en la serrant contre elle. Ce n'était pas ta faute, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait._

 _La blonde éclata en sanglots et blottit son visage dans le cou de son amie._

 _Si tu savais comme je m'en veux..._

 _Shhhhhhh, tais toi, la coupa doucement Pharah._

 _Elle caressa les cheveux de la blonde avant de la porter vers le canapé et de la laisser se reposer contre elle. Angela était toujours agitée de légers soubresauts dans son sommeil._

 _Non... Ana..., chuchota-t-elle dans son sommeil, redoublant de larmes._

 _Pharah la regarda avec tristesse. Le problème d'Angela, c'était sa sensibilité, qu'elle essayait de cacher derrière des sarcasmes. Mais quand ça devenait de trop, elle devenait quasiment instoppable. Elle commença à se calmer et un petit air paisible s'installa sur son visage encore humide. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la suisse se réveilla et son regard croisa les yeux marrons de l'égyptienne, qui lui souriait._

 _Bien dormi, petit Ange ?_

 _J'ai pleuré pas vrai , demanda la blonde en baissant les yeux._

 _Un peu, c'est vrai. Mais même si je préfère quand tu souris, tu étais quand même mignonne, répondit l'égyptienne, toujours souriante._

 _Décidément, j'ai toujours l'impression de t'entendre dire ça, lança la suisse avant de rire nerveusement._

 _C'est parce que c'est le cas._

 _Angela tourna brusquement son regard vers la plus jeune, abasourdie._

 _Pardon... ?_

 _Pourquoi devrais-je te mentir, tu es très mignonne, même plus que ça, tu es magnifique, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne le verraient pas, répondit-elle en rougissant._

 _Fariha, si c'est vraiment ça, pourquoi tu rougis, demanda la blonde, toute aussi rouge._

 _Leurs regards étaient toujours fixes. L'égyptienne passa doucement un bras autour de la taille de la blonde et l'attira vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle._

 _Fariha..., murmura la blonde, la regardant avec hésitation et étonnement._

 _La brune semblait aussi hésiter. Elles rompirent doucement la distance entre elles, d'un même mouvement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ce fut comme si une barrière interne se brisait chez la plus âgée. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait, l'étreinte de Fariha et la rencontre de leurs bouches. Pharah semblait ressentir la même chose car elle posa sa deuxième main derrière la nuque de la blonde. Celle ci écarta doucement les lèvres pour laisser le passage à la jumelle de sa langue. Elles ne s'étaient jamais senties aussi bien qu'à ce moment là. Angela avait une main sur l'épaule de l'égyptienne et l'autre était posée sur sa taille. Elles se séparèrent et appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre._

 _Je t'aime Angela, depuis le premier jour, murmura Pharah._

 _Moi aussi Fariha._

 _Elles se lancèrent dans un baiser plus fort. Pharah passa doucement sa main sous le T-shirt que portait Angela, qui n'avait pas eu à porter son armure Valkyrie ce jour là. Angela frémit au contact de la main de la jeune femme et eu un léger mouvement de recul avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. La brune était plus expérimentée qu'elle n'y paraissait, torturant doucement Angela en jouant avec sa poitrine. Puis Angela avait reçu un coup de fil de Winston et tout avait déraillé. »_

Angela ?

La suisse revint au moment présent, croisant le regard du primate. Il lui montra discrètement le jeune anglaise qui était blottie contre sa « petite amie » et semblait dormir.

On devrait les laisser, suggéra Angela à voix basse.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et la suisse retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle vit avec surprise qu'une belle brune l'attendait.

Tu en as mis du temps à revenir, trésor, lança cette dernière.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras.

On avait laissé quelque chose en plan la dernière fois, murmura Fariha avec un sourire suggestif.

La blonde la regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Le reste ne nous concerne pas ( sauf si vous voulez savoir )

 **Bon, quatrième chapitre complété. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**


	5. Alcohol, hard things and ennemies

**Salut, voilà, petit chapitre ( enfin ça reste à voir ) qui nous rapproche tout doucement de la fin *rire sadique***

Tracer se réveilla tôt ce jour là. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras de son amante. Celle-ci la regardait passionnément.

Bonjour, chérie, murmura-t-elle.

Euh... Est-ce que... On ... Enfin tu vois quoi, bégaya Tracer en rougissant.

Non, rassure toi, pas encore en tout cas, tu voulais mais tu étais bourrée, rit Fatale, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

L'anglaise soupira de soulagement avant de se rappeler du fait qu'elle VOULAIT le faire. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Fatale.

Dis donc, ça te perturbe à ce point, demanda-t-elle avant de l'attirer vers elle.

Lena posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de secouer la tête.

J'étais bourrée tu es sûre ?

Tu riais de tout et n'importe quoi et tu étais incroyablement... chaude ?

Tracer rougit.

Euh... Bon pas grave. Je sais pas toi mon chou, mais moi je vais aller faire un petit tour dehors, ria nerveusement l'anglaise.

La bleutée se leva et alla près de la porte. En entendant le verrou, Lena pensa que Fatale avait déverrouillé la porte mais quand elle tenta de l'ouvrir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait fermée. Elle lança un regard inquisiteur vers son amante qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Puis la française la tira vers elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Lena fut celle qui approfondit le baiser. Amélie l'appuya contre le mur avant de continuer à l'embrasser sauvagement. Tracer sentit un peu d'excitation monter en elle. Elle gémit et continua de se laisser faire. Fatale commença à ouvrir le chemisier de pyjama de sa petite amie, très rapidement. Celui-ci vola à travers la pièce tandis que la française portait l'anglaise dans le lit et reprenait le dessus. « Le moment est venu »pensa Lena nerveusement. Amélie avait du sentir on léger trouble car elle rompit le baiser.

Excuse moi, je me suis laissée emporter... Tu n'es probablement pas prête à ça, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Non chérie, ça me va, répondit Tracer.

Je suis relativement brusque...

It doesn't matter, lança l'anglaise. Du moment que c'est toi.

Amélie la regarda intensément. Elles reprirent leur baiser.

Hé bien Amélie, t'as l'air crevée mon chou, lança Tracer, allongée dans les bras de cette dernière.

Tu n'es pas de tout repos en même temps, se justifia la française.

Les deux femmes partirent d'un grand rire. Quelqu'un frappa à leur porte.

Lena, Amélie, vous êtes là ?

Amélie s'habilla en cinquième vitesse, posa un rapide baiser sur le front de Tracer et alla distraire Ange le temps que l'anglaise s'habille également.

Vous, vous avez fait des choses pas très catholiques, s'exclama Angie, souriante, quand Tracer vint, encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude.

Les concernées se regardèrent en rougissant. Amélie se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

Que voulais tu nous dire Angela ?

La blonde prit un air grave. Lena la fit entrer et s'installa sur le lit, sentant que ce qui allait se dire ne serait pas simple. Amélie se tendit et attendit.

Morrison est mort, déclara Ange d'une petite voix. Et Ana veut ta mort, Amélie.

Quoi ? J'ai manqué son cerveau ?

Au regard que fit la suisse, elle comprit qu'elle devait se taire. De son côté, Lena était abasourdie.

Qu'est ce que... Comment ...

Personne ne put répondre car à ce moment là, une alarme fut déclenchée.

Elle est là, murmura Amélie.

Ana, demanda Lena

Non... La Griffe, répondit la française sombrement.


	6. Helden Sterben Nicht

**Salut! Bon eh bien, voilà, on y est , le dernier chapitre,enjoy and cry !**

Lena hoqueta de surprise, faisant écho à la blonde. Elle revit la salle froide, le siège sur lequel elle avait été torturée. Amélie leur prit la main et les tira vers le couloir.

Trouvez un moyen de partir, je me charge d'eux, leur dit-elle.

Non chérie, tu n'iras pas toute seule, argua Lena.

Je vous accompagne, après tout je peux vous soigner, j'ai mon armure, renchérit Ange.

C'est trop dangereux, tenta Amélie.

Le regard des deux femmes lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Pharah et Winston se joignirent à elles. Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Des membres de la Griffe approchèrent et Ange dut retenir un cri d'effroi. Gabriel Reyes, aussi appelé Faucheur, se trouvait parmi eux.

Te voilà enfin, Lacroix, lança un des membres de la Griffe, un type musclé. Oh, et tu es accompagnée d'agents d'Overwatch en plus ? La fête n'en sera que meilleure.

Il fit signe à ses compagnons et deux d'entre eux emmenèrent Ange à distance considérable de ses amis, comme ils le firent avec Pharah. Aucun d'eux n'était armé en dehors de Winston. Celui-ci activa son arme et « tira » sur les agents. Amélie en profita pour se lancer dans un combat sans merci avec Faucheur.

Amélie, laisse tomber, il est armé, tenta de la raisonner Tracer.

Amélie redoubla d'effort mais fut touchée à plusieurs reprises et ne put plus bouger. Lena essaya de la tirer en sécurité mais subit le même sort que son amante.

Angela, chuchota Fariha.

Quoi, demanda la concernée à voix basse.

Je vais faire diversion, pendant ce temps là tu soignes les autres, d'accord ?

C'est trop dangereux !

On a pas le choix ! Écoutes Angela, je te promets d'être prudente alors promets moi de les sauver, chuchota l'égyptienne.

La blonde hocha la tête. Fariha se jeta sur l'un des hommes qui étaient supposés les surveiller. Angela rejoignit rapidement les autres. Winston et Amélie agonisaient et la caducée ne pourrait rien faire pour eux. Elle se dirigea vers Lena, qui était dans le même état. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Tu peux le faire Angela, tu l'as déjà fait.

Ana, s'écria la blonde.

Les retrouvailles, c'est pour plus tard. Ils sont morts, ramène les pendant que je te couvre.

Mais... Mais...

Vas y Angela, lança la mère de Pharah.

La blonde acquiesça et se dirigea vers ses amis.

Ziegler, te revoilà, j'ai tellement envie de te faire souffrir pour ce que tu m'as fait, S'exclama Faucheur.

Je sais que ça ne change rien mais je suis toujours désolée, répondit la blonde.

Dans un sens j'ai ma vengeance, j'ai tué tes amis, dit-il en montrant le groupe.

Je ne crois pas non, murmura Ange. Helden Sterben Nicht !

Une lumière aveuglante scintilla dans la pièce. Lena, Winston et Amélie ouvrirent les yeux et se relevèrent. Lorsque la lumière disparut, ils découvrirent que les membres de la Griffe étaient partis et que Faucheur avait disparu. Ils entendirent un cri de désespoir et se tournèrent vers Ana, qui venait de tirer une balle dans la tête de Faucheur, un corps dans les bras. L'homme tomba à terre et l'égyptienne sentit ses jambes se dérober tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Angela vit la personne dans les bras d'Ana et s'effondra, rattrapée par Amélie et Lena. Winston fut aussi choqué que cette dernière. La mère Amari était maintenant à deux doigts de hurler. La suisse se sépara de l'étreinte de ses amies et rejoignit en courant sa défunte dulcinée. Elle tenta de la ramener mais elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour cela. Elle essaya, réessaya encore et encore.

C'est trop tard, Angela, murmura Ana. On ne peut plus rien faire.

Angela se jeta dans les bras de l'égyptienne en pleurant. Lena pleurait silencieusement aussi, dans les bras d'Amélie, sous le regard de Winston. La suisse se sépara d'Ana et regarda Fariha, si paisible dans la mort qu'on l'aurait crue en train de dormir.

Tu avais promis Fariha ! Tu m'avais dit que tu serais prudente ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses en arrière depuis toujours ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Ana et Winston tentèrent de l'éloigner de sa dulcinée, sans succès.

Non, je reste avec elle !

Tous étaient déconcertés. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin séparée de la vue de la jeune femme qui était sa petite amie, Angela s'enferma pendant des heures à pleurer dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Le jour de l'enterrement de Fariha arriva trois jours plus tard. Ce jour là, Ana frappa à la porte d'Angela. Celle-ci avait d'énormes cernes.

C'est le jour J, Angie, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Je n'irai pas. Je ne veux pas pleurer, rétorqua la jeune femme en essayant de fermer la porte.

Ana la bloqua.

Tu iras, Angela. Fariha irait, si les positions avaient été inversées ! J'en ai rien à faire que tu pleures, que tu t'effondres au sol ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu vas venir à cet enterrement et dire au revoir à Fariha !

La suisse fut étonnée du regard d'Ana.

Ana...

J'ai eu du mal à avaler l'idée que vous soyez ensemble mais tu comptais pour elle, donc tu dois aller à cet enterrement.

Angela hocha la tête et alla mettre une robe noire. Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de l'enterrement. Amélie et Lena étaient là et la serrèrent dans leurs bras quand elles la virent. Angie vit que tous les agents d'Overwatch et certains d'Helix Internationnal Security étaient présents. Elle était très appréciée. La suisse comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à pleurer pendant ces trois jours. Alors que seulement une poignée d'agents d'Overwatch étaient venus à l'enterrement de Gérard Lacroix, tout le monde venait saluer une dernière fois l'égyptienne. Tous allèrent poser quelque chose sur sa tombe. Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Angela, elle posa une petite boîte contenant un porte-bonheur. « J'aurais voulu pouvoir te l'offrir cette nuit là, à l'hôtel... Mais tu es maintenant près du seigneur, ma Fariha chérie » pensa-t-elle. Elle retourna près d'Amélie et Ana, qui avait posé une écharpe sur la tombe. Amélie posa un petit objet, que la suisse reconnut pour être le collier que Pharah avait perdu lors d'une journée qu'elles avaient passé à trois. Angela s'effondra au sol, désespérée. « Tu étais trop jeune Fariha... Pourquoi toi ?! ». Ana la releva et l'attira contre elle. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle à Zurich, Angela découvrit une lettre de sa dulcinée.

 _Angela,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai désobéi et ai protégé ma mère lors de l'embuscade de la Griffe. Je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour. Mais Angela, même si je ne suis plus là pour te serrer dans mes bras, s'il te plaît, mon amour, continue d'avancer. Je sais que tu as certainement dû penser à te suicider et Amélie a intérêt à bien te surveiller sinon quand elle mourra elle va le sentir passer ! Mais Angie chérie, vis. Vis pour ce que je ne connaîtrai pas. Deviens une vieille dame sur son perron de la maison de repos, critique les petits jeunes qui s'imaginent que la vie est simple, puis, seulement quand ton moment sera vraiment venu, rejoins moi. Nous parcourrons alors l'univers de la mort ensemble. Alors Angie, attends d'accord ?_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _A jamais, ta Fariha._

Angela sécha ses larmes.

Je te le promets, Fariha, nous nous reverrons.

 **Eh bien voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, désolée si c'est triste, je trouvais que ça irait bien. Sur ce n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Ciao !**

 **PS : Et merci à certaines personnes que je ne citerai pas d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout !**


End file.
